My Animal Boyfriend
by Cecily-Farron
Summary: Lynn a Happy go lucky college student is specially selected to participate in the latest scientific breakthrough. Carew labs has successfully turned animals into humans and Lynn will be taking one on as a student to teach them what it means to be human. Will she succeed and become a teacher her student can be proud of or fall flat on her face and dissapoint everyone around.
Chapter 1: Lab Introductions

Lynn's fingers gripped the hard plastic of her chair, legs bouncing like jackhammers to the smooth white tile below. She sat at the end of the assembly line of chairs. Anxious as her eyes darted from the single windowed door in the white cubicle of a room, to the floor and back again. Tilting her head back slightly and blowing out a short puff of air she tried to calm her nerves. How long had she read and reread that pamphlet? She was ready, if a professor believed in her enough to do this then surely she COULD do this. Just as she closed her eyes letting her mind rest, the wood door swung open. Startled, she instantly straightened up.

"Excuse me, Lynn"

"Ah yes, y-yes, I'm here"

Lynn stumbled getting up, her bag snatching on the corner of a magazine covered coffee table. After fully twisting around while chasing after her bag she dusted her skirt and hopped over to the lab coat clad scientist. Ducking underneath his arm she passed the door frame keeping all her limbs close to herself trying to make a great impression, trying to keep herself confident. After adjusting his glasses, the scientist began to lead Lynn as he proceeded to flip through his clip board explaining the program she was specially selected for.

"Good evening miss Lynn, my name is Shion" Resting his clipboard to his side he took a deep bow, Flashing a very pleasant and professional smile to Lynn.

"It's nice to meet you Shion, uh it's an honor. I'm honestly really surprised, but happy to have t-this opportunity and I-I-I promise to do a great job, you have my word", Lynn blurts out all in one breath. Still smiling, Shion waves his hand as if dismissing any self-doubt that tries to cloud Lynn's mind.

" I'm sure you will be just fine dear; after all I trust your recommendations." "It is rather odd though since your major is art," Shion said flipping through the clipboard pages again. "I've been wanting to study the progress our students make with someone who isn't a part of our study anyhow." Shion's last statement was more to himself than it was to Lynn as his eyes seem to glint with excitement before taking on his professional persona once again. "Now, although I'm sure you are well versed with the pamphlet you were given I'd like to explain everything once again and with a little more detail." With a quick stride off they went through the facility; Lynn hanging onto his every word and trailing on the back of his feet.

" This miss Lynn is Carew labs, right now we are in our Animalia wing of the building." With a proud push of his chest Shion went on to explain. The long, long, long history and the struggle for science that led to this point, his introduction into biogenetics and finally how today Lynn would become part of the world's latest scientific breakthrough.

Lynn followed Shion as he whizzed through the colorless building. He babbled on and on; a constant stream of information. She felt the drool seeping from the corners of her mouth. The scientist loved to talk and although what he had to say was important to continue on speaking for this amount of time was just crazy. His every word was beginning to beat against her head and turn her brain to slush.

"In short, you are to become a teacher and lead your animal student to become a wonderful human" Shion's eyes began to gleam again as he stopped the two of them at a set of large double doors. "before we go in to meet the students however, is there any animal in particular you'd like to work with?" Snapping out of her daze Lynn tilted her head slightly .

"Oh, I get to choose," she said with an excited smile.

"well yes," Shion answered. Using his index finger he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose returning his gaze to the clip board he'd been carrying the whole conversation. "There are 5 choices for our beginner teachers." After swiping his thumb across the tip of his tongue he lifted some pages stuck together. "You may choose from rabbit, cat, dog, fox, and most recently wolf."

"Might I recommend a rabbit." Out of nowhere came a gruff voice with a hint of an accent trailing behind his words. All of a sudden another lab coat clad scientist came strutting up. He combed his right hand through his orange hair, the left hand had its thick index finger poking Lynn in the side. "Scrawny thing can barely handle that probably." His breath reeked of cigarettes as he chewed on his toothpick to close to Lynn's face for her liking as he examined her. His eyebrows darting up questioningly when Lynn gave back a stubborn pout and turned her face away.

Turning her back to the rude man Lynn clasped her hands together, her eyes pleading to Shion. "I want a wolf student." Shion's fingers tightened around his clipboard as he gave a small gasp in shock.

"Miss Lynn, w-well I have to agree with my coworker here." "Would you take a dog as an alternative… perhaps if you were a studying here but…."

"No, Shion I'm sure give me a wolf. I can handle it…I know I can." Both Shion and Lynn glanced back at the orange haired man. Lynn puffed her chest with spiteful confidence and Shion sank out of worry.

Laughing the orange haired scientist leaned back into lynn's face. His left hand took hold of her chin his fingers pressing into her cheeks. " Hey I was trying to do ya a favor kid. Guess ya don't mind getting that pretty little face o yours mawled eff." Lynn snatched away from him her hand smacking his arm away. She blew out a puff of air as she tapped her foot arms folded tightly against her person.

" I really wish you would stop antagonizing our student teachers and telling them our animals would mawl them Cooper."

" I'm just having a little fun is all." Cooper's laugh filled the entire hallway. After tossing lynn another smug grin his eyes never leaving her body. " Give her what she wants, afterall it is her choice. Thems the rules." He spread his palm against one of the heavy doors. Holding the door open he let lynn pass through. With another cocky grin he held shion back a second hand on his shoulder. "ya may act cool, but I know just how excited ya really are to see her train a wolf. I hope she pick THAT un."


End file.
